warriors: everyone decides!
by VampireKnightgirl-kun
Summary: when jazzmyn and jazzmine sisters of james diamond and logan mitchell become best friends jazzmine tells jazzmyn her biggest secret also justin bieber and camile


**disclaimer:i do not own btr or warriors**

**

* * *

**

_**Jazzmyn's pov**_

_Hi i'm jazzmyn rosilinda diamond.I am the little sis of james diamond. As in the james diamond from big time rush you ask? Yes the james diamond is my older brother. One of my friends jazzmine came over to me."Hey jazz can i talk to you?"She asked."sure""where are katie and rosie?""um... i think they're in the apartment"I told her."ok come with me."She dragged me to the elevators . We bumped into someone on the way to the elevators we looked up to see... justin we bumped into my least favorite person in the music buisness i thought. " OH MY GOSH YOUR JUSTIN BIEBER!"She said excitedly jumping up and down, igrabbed her shoulder so she'd stop." stop jumping he's just a stupid guy jazzy." I told her completely calm."He is not a just a guy he's justin bieber!""So?"" may i have your autograph please?" she asked justin completely ignoring me. " sure." he said not got a note pad and pen out and handed them to him he signed her notepad and gave it back to her."Thank you so much!""Your welcome. Would you like an autogragh to?" He asked me."No thanks i'm not a fan well at least not a crazed fan like jazzy."I said."So that's a no?" He said completely dumbfounded."It's a no.""wow i never met a girl who's not a fan."he said."sorry but i'm a fan of big time rush."I said."You know i heard that they live here.""I know we're 2 of they're sisters.""really?who's your brother?" he asked jazzy. she was still in shock so i had to speak for her."Her brother is logan mitchell and mine is james diamond." i told him. "I didn't ask you by the way i didn't catch your names.""i'm jazzmyn rosilinda diamond and she's jazzmine dallas mitchell. My name is spelled J-a-z-z-m-y-n and hers is J-a-z-z-m-i-n-e.""oh nice name's, can you get an autograph from btr for me i'm a huge fan of they're music.""um...sure.""great thanks meet me back down here at 3 ok?""um...o...k?"i left when i was trying to get her out of her trance when i snapped my fingers she was out of it."ok lets go upstairs to get the autograph for justin and then you can talk to us about that thing."" i actually need to talk to jo and camille and maybe justin." "ok"We got into the elevator and jazzy called jo and i called camile apperantly they were acting so we had to leave a message when we got to our floor the "dogs" were waiting for the elevator"hey guys jb wants your autograph " "justin bieber?" " yea apperently he's a big fan""he wants an autograph from us?"james said very annoyed you see james hates justin bieber and i do to we have similarities."well he's not gonna get it""james why are you being so mean?"logan asked james."He hates justin bieber."i said."why?""because he has an annoying voice and he's 13""he is not 13 he is 16 and you know it!"jazzy said"guys just autograph this for him and he'll leave us alone i hope."i said hopefully."ok but i still don't like him."The guys signed a btr poster for justin and gave it to us. They got in the elevator to go to rouqe records and went to open the door and when we did we saw justin and katie competing in wii sports boxing and stephanie and camile were both practicing for a part in a movie."Hey guys i need to talk to you and that means you to justin."Um...Ok?"Everyone stopped what they were doing and we went into jazzmine's room she shared with me."Um...well i'm a know the warriors books?Well it's real and there is technolgy."She said hoping we would understand."And you guys have to come up with warriors names.""Ok i'll be diamondheart."I said."I'll be earthpaw."Justin said."I'll be blueheart."Katie said."I'll be flamepaw."Camile said."I'll be fireheart."Stephanie said."Ok we got that all figured out so lets go.""Go where?"I asked"To the studio."She said then she started to do a wierd chant."For the cats who want to laugh or get tortured take me tou my studio to begin warriors: you decide."Then an elevator appeared in front of the window and we got an instant we were at a studio."Flameheart who are these cats?"A strange shecat asked jazzmine. Cats?_I looked around and down to see we were all cats i was a flame furred shecat with an unusual diamond shaped birthmark on my right shoulder and hazel eyes."Hawkclaw these are my friends, diamondheart,earthpaw,blueheart,flamepaw,and fireheart."Jazzmine said "alright we will be live in an hour."Hawkclaw said"Where's lexiflight and spottedfire?""They will be here in a half hour.""Ok."

* * *

james4ever:sorry it was a cliffhanger i will update


End file.
